The invention relates to a countersunk vase, especially for graves, provided with an anti-theft device, that in the drawn-out position stands with its foot on a fastening plate which has a hole through which the vase can be countersunk.
Such countersunk vases are known. The fastening plate is of such a design that the foot of the vase engages in it like a bayonet connection. For lowering the vase, the bayonet connection is released, the vase is turned over and thrust downward with its head, through the fastening plate. The foot of the vase which is now pointing upward is again connected with the fastening plate by the bayonet connection. For security against theft, this known vase is provided with a chain which is fastened fixedly to the vase by one end and with the other end it is suitably fixed in the ground.
Countersunk vases of this kind have their drawbacks. To obtain a good fixing of the vase, the edge that receives the bayonet connection must be relatively high. This means that when the grass is mowed, the mower cannot simply be driven over the fastening plate if damage to the blade is to be avoided.
It is also a disadvantage that the vase is cumbersome to handle because the chain that is provided as security against theft is fixed to the vase and turning the vase over is made difficult. Besides, to sink the vase, it must be completely emptied, i.e., the flower water has to be poured out. Besides, a chain cannot provide adequate security against theft of the vase because such chains can be easily separated with a suitable tool, and use of very strong chains would have a poor effect on the appearance of the vase, and this should be avoided on graves.
The invention is thus concerned with the problem of making a theft-proof vase in such a way that the fastening plate that supports it will be low to the ground, and that the vase nonetheless can be simply and easily countersunk.
This object is achieved in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention in that the vase is provided on its foot with a stop collar whose diameter is larger than the diameter of the hole in the fastening plate, and in that in a plane above the stop collar there is provided at least two stay projections on the periphery of the vase, wherewith recesses are associated on the inner circumference of the hole.
By the construction of the stop collar on the foot of the vase with a larger diameter than that of the hole in the fastening plate, there is the effect that after anchoring the fastening plate with the ground, the foot of the vase can no longer be drawn out above the fastening plate, and the vase is absolutely protected against theft. By the arrangement of at least two stay projections on the periphery of the vase, provided in a plate above the stop collar, with recesses associated therewith on the inner circumference of the hole, there is the effect that the vase no longer has to be turned over for countersinking because the stay projections that support it can be brought to a covering position by turning the vase with the recesses in the fastening plate and thereby the vase can be lowered. To pull the vase out, the vase is again turned in such a way that the stay projections are beneath the recesses, and then it is pulled upward. After a further rotation of the vase, the stay projections are fixed on the inner edge of the fastening plate and hold the vase above it. Since the fastening plate requires no supplementary retaining devices, its height above the ground can be kept very low.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention, it is provided that the fastening plate will have a somewhat larger internal diameter than the external diameter on the head of the outer vase, and a downwardly directed retaining ring on which a protective sleeve is disposed, said sleeve advantageously being made of plastic. Hereby the sunken vase can be entirely let into the ground without having its upper edges protrude above the upper edge of the fastening plate. The plastic protective sleeve disposed on a retaining ring below the fastening plate protects the space into which the vase is sunk, from ground moisture and corrosion. In addition, it ensures that in the pulled-out position of the vase no dirt or earth fragments can penetrate into the cavity below the fastening plate.
It is further provided that the vase will have a flower divider secured in the head of the vase like a bayonet connection, and provided with holes that allow engagement of the fingers therethrough. The bayonet connection of the vase can have the effect that by simple release of the bayonet connection the flower divider can be taken out and an inner vase below it that holds the water for the flowers can be readily withdrawn to pour off dirty water. The flower divider has holes that allow engagement of the fingers therethrough so that it can be used not only for holding flowers but also it allows penetration of the fingers for the necessary turning motions to lower or pull up the vase.
As another very advantageous embodiment of the invention, it is provided that on the vase there will be retaining projections in its upper part, that can be guided through the recesses in the fastening plate, said projections being staggered above the stay projections. The effect here is that the vase can be completely sunk by only two successive turning motions. This has the advantage that somebody not familiar with the functioning of the vase who attempts, for example, to lower the vase by gripping its outer edge will have sufficient protection for his fingers, because the sunken retaining projections will hold the vase before it disappears into the fastening plate and there will be no danger of pinching one's fingers.
Additionally, an inner vase is provided that holds the water for the flowers and is applied with its upper collar-like edge on a circular projection provided on the inside of the outer vase, at its head. This has the advantage that the inner vase can be taken out very easily and thus water can be renewed from time to time.
It is further provided that the fastening plate is fixedly connected with the base, which is advantageously a stone or concrete plate, by means of a bolt countersunk therein. This anchoring of the fastening plate in the stone or concrete base has the result that after anchoring the vase cannot be withdrawn. This has the effect that there is no need for supplementary fastening means such as chains or the like because the stop collar disposed on the foot of the outer vase cannot be taken through the hole in the fastening plate because of its larger diameter, but rather it is applied with its upper edge against the underside of the fixedly mounted fastening plate.
A diametric arrangement of the stay projections and the recesses associated with them on the inner circumference of the hole offers the advantage that two such projections suffice to hold the vase in an axial direction above the fastening plate so that it cannot tip.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, it is further provided that the flower divider will have at least two recesses with which lock projections on the inner circumference of the vase head are associated. This has the effect that the flower divider can be inverted over the lock projections and thereafter by a turning of the flower divider a bayonet-like connection will join the flower divider with the vase. This has the advantage that flowers inserted in the holes of the flower divider will have a secure seat and the vase can be turned via the flower divider for lowering or pulling it up.
It is further provided that the stay projections be disposed axially in the upper third of the vase. Thereby visual design can be achieved because it becomes possible to set the vase at two sharply differing heights above the ground, and in connection with various types of flowers, a height can be chosen which achieves the more attractive arrangement.
It is also provided that stops be disposed on the fastening plate, whereof one is to the right in the peripheral direction and the other at a greater peripheral distance to the left with reference to the recess in the fastening plate. This prevents excessive turning of the vase with reference to the fastening plate because the swing range of the vase is limited by the stops.
These and further obects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a single embodiment in accordance with the present invention.